The Diamonds and Earth
by PariahDark
Summary: Through both the past and present both Yellow and Blue learn what Earth meant to Pink and why she choose it over them.
1. Chapter 1

After the massive beach battle and discovering that their long-time enemy was their long-lost Pink Diamond, Yellow and Blue had each been left confused and wanting answers. But to their surprise the crystal gems had taken Pink into their stronghold stating that "Steven needs to rest and recover." Not quite understanding this but not wanting to get into another battle they allowed them to leave. As Yellow went off to angrily check the status of their ships Blue noticed a familiar sight just outside of the slightly demolished structure.

Taking a couple strides she came face to face with he male human she was sure she'd taken away to Pinks zoo. He was sitting on the wooden stairs playing wooden device.

Greg stopped playing when a massive shadow loomed over him. To his credit he managed to stop himself from freaking out. He chocked it up to his nerves being shot from barely managing to avoid being crushed a few hours ago. But despite his calm he was still inwardly freaking out as he looked up at the women who he'd bonded with.

"It is you, But I was sure I took you to the safety of the zoo some time ago."

"Yeah Steven and the gems came after me not to long after you took me. Not that I can blame you I mean you had some good intentions and that zoo was a pretty nice place." He tried to keep calm but this women in front of him just had a house and a spaceship crash on top of her and was fine. He was trying hard to make sure he didn't say anything stupid.

Blue noticed how he kept staring up at her nervously and after realizing how terrifying he no doubt saw her she shrunk her form down to quartz size and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry about destroying your home."

"It's actually not my home, Steven and the gems live here but I'm always close by when he needs me. And at the end of the day that's all that's important."

"Steven? Is that what Pinks been going by now?"

"Actually… Oh darn, how did I put this in a way that won't make you sad. Well the thing is Steven isn't entirely Pink Diamond."

"What do you mean by that?" For a moment her aura flared with anger at the thought of Rose pulling another deception but calmed down when she remembered the truth in Pinks aura.

"Well from what Steven and Peal told me Pink faked her shattering by having Peal shapeshift into rose and using her sword to poof her. After that she stayed Rose quarts that is until she and I met."

"How do you play a part in this?"

"You see Rose, or I guess Pink which ever you prefer kind of fell in love with me." He stared up at the sky as memories of the two of them filled his mind. "I truly loved her you know, she was just so caring and excited about everything and everyone. We'd spend hours talking about all kinds of things."

Blue was shocked to say the least. Hearing about the deception was one thing but to hear that the childish Pink she knew and missed had taken this human as a lover.

 _Pink choose him? Sure, he has genuine feelings of love and loss for her that much I can tell but to take an inferior organic is sheer madness. At the very least her Pearl would have been less embarrassing as possible partner._

Greg saw that look he was giving her and chuckled for a moment. "I know what your thinking. Why did she choose him right?"

She started to speak but he stopped her picking up his guitar and starting to play a gentle tune. "Honestly back when I first met her I was a traveling musician struggling to earn enough to travel. Then there she was one day, listening to my concert. The only one who showed up really. I still can't figure out what she saw in a nobody like me but after that night we kept meeting up and hanging out. Then when I met the other gems things just started falling into place."

"I'm curious human, what did you and Pink talk about?" Her curiosity was peaked hearing him talk about another side of Pink.

"We talked about everything, well not everything. She didn't like to talk about her past very much only saying that there were moments she regretted but we did talk about music and art a lot. In fact, we'd spend countless hours just listening to my records and reading comics and laughing." She saw his eyes water before a tear ran down his cheek. For the first time in an eon Blue saw someone besides the rare instance of Yellow express sadness and have it not just been because of her powers.

"You really do miss her, don't you?"

"I'd say more then you could possible know but you knew her longer than I did."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Pink, I mean Steven."

"After a few years Rose and I decided we wanted a family of our own. So, we had a baby."

"A what?"

"Human version of reproduction involving a male and female combining genetic material to create a new person. Well after it was confirmed that Rose could have a baby it became clear that Steven and Rose couldn't exist the same time." His eyes began watering again remembering that long and soul crushing moment she told him the truth.

"When the day finally came her body glowed a bright pink and in flash Rose was gone and Steven was born. Something not quite human but not quite gem."

Thousands of things ran through her mind. Hearing that Pink had willingly given up her body to create something new. She couldn't understand it.

Then an old memory flooded to the surface. It was shortly after Pink arrived on this planet followed by Blue and Yellow. Pink had gone off into the dense forest and returned with a white flower of some kind before handing to blue.

" _Here Blue."_

" _A flower?"_

" _Yeah I know it's not much but right now it's all I have to give. But I promise one day I'll build an entire temple filled with these to give you as thanks for finally letting me have a colony."_

"She really did love this place, didn't she?"

"Yeah even the smallest thigs excited her. It never got old seeing how her face lit up when she saw a new flower or saw an animal." Getting an idea, he stood up and extend his hand.

"I know it sounds kind of stupid, but I do have some old videos of the two of us back in my storage unit. That is if you want, I mean it's just an idea and probably not a good one but." He scratched the back of his head realizing how bad this sounded out loud, but she smiled and grabbed his hand. "It sounds lovely actually.

"Great but I got warn you it's a bit of a walk from here. That is unless you want to grow giant and get their quicker." She thought about it for a moment but shook her head.

"No, I think I'd like to take my time and try to see what Pink saw in this city."

"Great! Oh, and the names Greg by the way."

Together the two of them walked along the edge of the beach listening to the waves crash against the shore until they reached the storage unit. The entire time Blue took notice of the other humans that had started returning and wondered what Rose saw in them.

After lifting the storage door Blue was taken back by the objects within. It wasn't what she could call messy as it was clear there was some type of organizing going on, but some objects were defiantly thrown about. In the middle was rather large couch and in front of that was a large tv.

"Sorry about the mess. Sometimes I just can't seem to get rid of things I like."

"It's quite alright I understand the feeling."

After searching for a moment Greg pulled out a stack of videos before turning on the tv.

The screen came to life and Blue saw Rose looking down at some creature rolled on its back. Blue had to remember that this was Pink and not her enemy.

" _Greg what is this adorable little thing?"_

" _It's called a sea turtle. The mother lays its eggs in the sand and when their born they crawl out and into the sea. Although they say most don't make it."_

Blue watched as Rose bent down before picking up the struggling creature and playing it on its stomach close to the sea where after a moment it wiggled its little body into the waves.

" _Every creature deserves a chance to live. That's what being alive truly means. Everything here grows and changes. From the plants to the animals."_ She then walks over and grabs the camera turning on a much younger Greg. Blue is surprised to see how different looked Greg in the past. He was thinner and bulkier. For a moment he reminded her of a quartz soldier with his long hair.

" _Even you Greg. I can't wait to see how you change in time."_

The younger Greg just laughed a bit.

" _Well I don't know about that. With my family history I'll probably just get bigger and balder."_

For the rest of the night Blue and Greg popped in video after video watching him with Rose as well as some of his concerts and finally the few of Steven growing up. Bit by bit and video by video Blue started to understand if only slightly what Pink saw here.


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow tried for the twelfth time to get her ship to respond to her. But like the other times it shuttered before losing another piece into the sea.

Her frustration's reaching their peak she screamed letting her powers loose destroying one of her ship's fingers. As the dust settled she tried to calm down but found it impossible. For one Blue had all but disappeared into the human city some hours ago and while she knew that there was nothing the humans could do to hurt them she was still faintly worried. Her other major problem was the blow her pride had suffered from all this. It had been her idea to come here and finish things. She'd even told Blue that they would be enough instead of taking a fleet or even their pearls.

"This was supposed to be a simple mission. Fly to this gem forsaken colony, get our geo weapon and finally be rid of the pathetic stain on our history. But now both of our ships are completely destroyed and we're stranded here."

She wanted to complain more and keep her mind focused away from the major issue she's been trying desperately to ignore.

"Pink is alive." As the words slipped out part of her anger faded. She looked over at the gem stronghold and tried to fight the urge to march over and rip pink from inside and yell at her for hiding here for eons. For throwing the colony she begged for into chaos. For making the diamond supremacy look weak.

But besides that, she wanted to feel the aura again. To have her shapeshift out of that ridiculous form so that she could see that pink haired little runt again.

After a fierce mental debate, she marched over and was about to rip the roof off when Pink and her Pearl came out.

"There you are Pink; do you have any idea how much trouble your in for causing all this!? Thousands of years of war for what!? One backwater! If you had just waited until you were deemed ready you could have had dozens just like this."

Her aura flared at sparks shot off in violent streaks turning the sand to glass.

Steven knew he had to say something, but he was trying to figure out what. He didn't know much about the diamonds but from his past interactions knew that yellow was dangerous, as he'd just saw from her angry words. He looked at Peal hoping for some direction, but she was in her protective mode and trying to shield him.

Yellow seeing this easily pushed Peal out of the way and picked him up and held him in her hand.

"Now stop aggravating me and change back already. If I'm going to yell at you I'd prefer to do it at the real you."

"Actually, this is my real form and I can explain as long as you promise not to get any angrier."

"Pink I doubt there's anything you can say at this point that will aggravate me anymore."

"Okay well you see I'm only half pink diamond. My mom kind of gave up her physical from a few years ago to bring me into the world. I have her gem and her abilities but not her memories."

Her eyes narrowed as he lifted his shirt to show her his gem. With her free hand she touched its familiar edges feeling the gem for the first time in eons. Not quite believing him she sent a gentle shock through her finger, just enough to poof her and hopefully see her true form as she reformed. But instead of proofing Steven jumped a couple of feet before clutching his gem.

"Ow!"

If she had to sum up her emotions in one word disappointed would be it. "So, she really is gone, isn't she?"

Steven saw the sadness in her eyes and wanted to help her. "Well I know it's not much, but I can remember stuff when I visit locations she was at. Like when I was at the jungle moon I relived the conversation you two had. Everything from you commanding the ships to her getting angry and punching the wall."

 _Jungle moon? Ah yes from colony xy-3-b that happened right before she returned to homeworld and truly started begging for her colony. If only I'd stopped working and focused on her, given her the respect she needed instead of the colony she wanted then maybe I could have talked her down._

"Well I know I'm not my mom but maybe I can make it up to you."

"And just how could do that?"

He thought for a moment before he got a probably stupid idea. "Shapeshifting! Since I have her gem maybe I can turn into her."

Pearl immediately panicked hearing this. "Steven don't you dare! You remember what happened last time."

"But Peal I've been practicing."

"Growing taller at will doesn't mean you are a master at it." But she could already tell that he wouldn't listen. Yellow could tell from the Pearl that this probably wouldn't work but she still wanted him to at least try.

"Go ahead if your going to do it." She said trying not to get hopeful as he closed his eyes and focused on the image of Pink diamond he'd seen in Peal's memoires. Her Pink skin and pinker hair as well as her diamond. He tried to remember how she'd turned from Rose back into Pink. He even thought about how he'd watched Lars change from human to being a human with gem properties.

He felt his body reactto his determination and started to tingle. He heard faint gasps coming from Peal and Yellow as he felt a tugging feeling in his gut before becoming a sharp pain and forcing him to stop. As he opened his eyes he saw Yellow had brought him closer and was a step away from crying.

"Did I mess up?" When she didn't say anything, he searched his body hoping he wasn't shorter or old again. The first thing he did was check to see if he still had hair. He was young and still greatly cared about having it unlike his dad. Reaching up he felt the familiar puff of hair on his head and relaxed, but as he pulled his hand away he saw a few strands of pink hair instead of his usual black. The second thing he found was that his gem had turned around and was now showing its true upside-down diamond.

"Well at least I'm not a baby again."

Yellow for the first time in centuries touched Pinks diamond again. "I'd thought I'd never get to do this again."

Gently putting him down she shrunk to quartz size, so she could touch him without harming him. Doing this simple thing brought back memories of when she first emerged and she and Blue had been assuaged to watch over her. In the early days when Yellow had tried to teach her she'd always fall asleep after trying to hard and Yellow would rub her gem. Steven could only stand there as she touched his hair and gem for a few somewhat awkward minutes before stepping back. Once she was done Pearl rushed forward and began overacting while crying as she switched from panic to joy.

"Steven what were you thinking?! You could have hurt yourself but look at your beautiful pink hair. You look so much like her, but seriously what were you thinking you know you still need practice to use your powers."

"Pearl…"

"Don't you Pearl me mister, your lucky this worked out, but you've never done this. Do you think you'll stay like this? I love your black hair of course but I can't say I'd hate seeing this pink fluff again. And your gem! While it's good to see the true diamond again it'll be weird not to see the rose quartz sticking out every day."

Seeing this sight Yellow at least understood that Pink might still be in her gem somewhere.

"This is touching and all but that still leaves us with this mess. Stuck on this planted with no way to contact Homeworld."

Steven barely managing to break free from Peal spoke up. "Does that mean your going to stay here?"

Yellow shuddered as she tried to find an alternative. "For the time being but I'm sure our Pearls will eventually send someone when we don't check in. But we can figure that out later right now I only want to know if your Pearl can shed some light into this mess."

Peal didn't want to get into a fight so fighting the urge to yell at yellow thought about her words before she spoke. "I can only tell you what she told me and what I saw. If necessary I can show you my memories directly."

"That will do for now I suppose. When Blue returns the four of us will have a long overdue conversation." She walked away returning to her original size not quite satisfied with their conversation but at least partially content. She looked back one more time seeing Peal once again fussing over the small gem hybrid and couldn't help but smile remembering when Pink had done the same when she'd finally gotten a Pearl.

 _She's alive at least. Whatever anger you have can wait, for now just take a page from Blue and enjoy knowing that she's still here in one form or the other. For when Blue comes back the true conversation takes place._


	3. Chapter 3

When Dawn came over the massive hill Steven and the gems made their way outside. The diamonds were of course waiting just outside the doors in their small sizes. The moment that Blue saw Steven with his pink hair she started crying before nearly crushing him in a hug.

"You're so adorable! Yellow can you believe this!"

Yellow could only sigh knowing how emotional Blue could be. "Blue I know your excited but please don't take things too far."

But Blue could barely hear her. Thankfully for Steven and the worried gems nearby Blue eased up when she remembered from her night of videos that this wasn't pink but her son Steven.

 _Son, that term still sounds strange to me._ But as she remembered watching Steven grow from a tiny bundle in constant need to the plump creature before her she couldn't help but feel envious of the humans for having this.

She let go and Steven gasped for breath. "Sorry but it's been so long since I could do this."

"Yes, well that's all well and good Blue but I think you're forgetting that we need to ask her some questions."

"You're right!" turning her attention back to Steven she tried to focus but nearly lost it when she saw the diamond again.

Seeing Blue barely holding herself back Yellow took charge. "So, Steven I do believe it's finally time we get some answers. Just what in Home world's name were you thinking with this plan? Faking your death and starting the first and only war in gem history against your own kind."

After a few minutes of trying and failing to find any answers in his limited knowledge of his mom's past he turned to Peal. "Peal you knew her before any of this so maybe you could explain it."

"Well when I first started serving Pink she was always saying how she wanted to be treated more like true diamond instead of constantly being ignored or talked down to."

"She should have taken her duties seriously. I could count the number of times she'd beg for something only to fall short. Like when I told her start gathering gems for her court. Instead of picking the proper gems I'd set up for her she went out on her own and picked gems that were far below their station. Then when I tried to talk her out of it she all but threw a fit."

Steven hearing this was surprised. Sure, he'd seen his mom punch something when angry, but he didn't think it was a thing.

"Yellow don't make it sound worse then it was. Sure, Pinks choice of gems was different, but they were able to do the jobs assigned to them."

"You're not helping Blue." Taking a moment to calm down she remembered what she really wanted to know.

"Anyway, Peal tell us how this" she said gesturing to the earth. "Went from up and coming colony to revolution."

"Well if I'm being honest I might have played a small part in that."

Every gem turned to face her their expressions ranging from curious to surprised.

"You see it started shortly after her first few gems emerged. Pink was so excited that her colony was finally getting gems, and, in her excitement, she joked about going down there and meeting them. And I may have made a joke about her disguising herself so that the other gems wouldn't find out. Before I could stop her, she'd transformed and was halfway to the warp pad thanking me for the idea."

"And I take it she wasn't satisfied after going down and meeting her new gems?"

"No, after seeing the kindergarten she wanted to see more of the Earth. One long trip around the planet later and she'd come to love Earth's creatures and hated how we were draining the planet of resources. It was around this time she tried to talk to you two about leaving the Earth as it was."

"And we instead chose to ignore her wishes and send more troops."

Yellow and Blue thought back to what was possibly their last conversation. Blue had told her to ignore the revolt and act like the diamond she was made to be.

"But we helped her. Giving her gems so that she could make the zoo of hers. Someplace she could keep the plants and animals she found and focus on the colony."

"Yes, and she was grateful for this, but as the war waged on she wanted more and more to do away with the restricting rules of Home world and make a place where everyone could be free. The rest is pretty much history."

"Yes, and now we're stuck here with no way home."

Blue was about to agree when she remembered something. "Wait, what about Pink's ship. Even she wouldn't have destroyed it."

"Wait my mom had a ship!? Does that mean I have a ship?"

"Yes, Steven her ship is yours now, but I'm afraid I don't know where she put it. During her final days as Pink she moved it somewhere without me and warped back. For all we know it could be sticking out somewhere in the desert."

"Wait I know where it is!"

Confused the gems followed Steven through the warp pad and onto the massive desert were after a few minutes hew saw the two massive pink structures sticking out near his mom's junk stash.

"Are these it?"

After accidently activating it Yellow marched through the ancient structure checking for things before stopping at the core.

"Well it needs a power charge and slight maintenance, but she should still be flight worthy."

While Yellow went about checking the rest of the ship Steven in his infinite curiosity decided to explore the newest discovery. Peal started after him but was stopped by Yellow. "Pearl stay here, if we're going to get this up and running I'll need someone who knows how to work this."

She wanted to protest and go after Steven, but she was right. As Pinks Peal she'd spent countless days on this ship and was the only other person on the planet that knew it's in and outs.

Seeing the disappointment on peal Blue spoke up. "Don't worry Peal I'll make sure Steven doesn't get hurt."

"Thank you Blue."

Blue quickly caught up with Steven just as he opened a small chamber. Blue picked him up just as a cloud of dust shot out.

"Steven you must be careful."

"Sorry but I have to see what's in there."

She quickly looked at the door he'd just opened and started crying. Inside the room was a large pink throne. Next to it were numerous pillows as well as random objects from both Home world and Earth.

"What is this room?"

"This was Pink's room."

She gently put Steven down as she began crying as she went through various objects telling him about them. But Steven's attention was quickly drawn to a small object that looked like a more crystalized version of the wailing stone. Curious he reached out and touched it, for a moment it glowed before violently rumbling before shooting a light that turned into a video much like Pearl's ability.

Blue hearing this turned from the current object she had and began crying harder as on the video was Pink Diamond in what was possibly her last time in her true form.

" _Hello Steven."_


	4. Chapter 4

Steven and Blue could only stare on as the projection continued its message.

" _Hello Steven, if your seeing this message then you've gotten to the point where you're in desperate need for our ship. I know you must have thousands of questions for me but I'm sorry to say that I really can't answer them. You know, because I'm in the past and you're standing there in the present… Sorry I'm not really good at these holo messages."_

Blue was barely holding back tears seeing Pink talk and Steven was holding back his emotions as he watched the video go on.

" _Look Steven I know you must have mixed feelings about me seeing that I was Rose quartz the hero of outcast gems as well as Pink diamond."_ She stopped for a few moments as the sadness grew on her face making her frown. "Anyway, the ship should still be flyable and hopefully you'll be a better pilot then I was. Now the first thing you need to no is…" the device started sparking for a few moments and the picture began jumping around. As it did Pink disappeared and reappeared in various positions sometimes holding different items or simply looking angry or sad.

"Gem hidden in my lio…"

"…. Horrible mistake…"

"Your dad wanted to name you Karl…"

Steven in a full panic turned to Blue. "What's happening?"

She picked up the device and pressed a few buttons. "This was one of the first prototype crystal viewers Homeworld made. Much like your dad's video tapes they're extremely outdated and were prone to deterioration over time. I tried to give her a better version, but she'd insisted that this one was perfect. "

"Can it be fixed?"

As she looked down at Steven her heart was in flurry. This was perhaps the last recording of Pink and it could hold information that Steven could use not to mention giving them insight to what might have been her next step.

 _There's no way I'm going to let this slip away._

"It's possible Yellow might be able to fixe it. Technology is her domain after all."

As if on cue bolts of electricity sparked along the walls before the ship glowed for a few minutes before returning to darkness.

"Come on Steven lets go see."

Back in the main chamber Yellow was shooting her power into the core. The entire room was sparking with intense bolts sprang from her hand as she tried to ignite the long dormant core. Pearl stood next to it looking at a pink screen.

"Power levels at twelve percent. I'll cycle the igniter beacon and try to hold it there."

"Very good Pearl."

She turned off her power when she heard footsteps coming. Turning away from the core she saw Blue and Steven as well as an ancient viewer.

"Blue where did you find that ancient thing?"

"It's Pinks! She kept it all this time Yellow and has a final message on it."

As gently handed, it to Yellow who took one quick look through its circuits gently redirecting its energy flow before placing it down and pressing a button.

It shook for a few minutes before beaming back to life in the middle of Pink's conversation.

"… Never thought I'd actually want to return to Homeworld. It's been a few centuries now and I'm missing the place I hated. Sure, the rules and power structure drove me crazy but compared to a planet filled with my failures and corrupted friends that I can't heal, it just makes me wonder if I shouldn't' just go back. But enough about my regrets you came here for my ship and if I had to guess I'd say it's Homeworld you're going, but Steven if you are heading there then you should probably know of the thee beings that run it."

Yellow looked on at the ancient message and crossed her arms in frustration but at the same time she was curios to see what Pink would say about them.

" _When you get there, you'll be greeted by my fellow diamonds Blue and Yellow. Hopefully once they calm down and you get them to listen to you tell them what you know. You may want to try talking to Blue first, she was always the calmer of the two."_

Hearing this Blue resisted the urge to hug Steven again.

" _If I had to describe her using earth terms then I'd say she was more like my older sister. Kind and guiding but also sometimes being annoying. Please tell her that I'm sorry if you can. Knowing her she probably took my fake shattering hard. The other diamond is Yellow, and she was more like the stern but caring mother. Always telling me how I should act but also making sure I had everything I needed to be a proper diamond. If you see her then tell her that I'm thankful she was always there, even if she was sometimes a clod."_

The viewer started to shake as it's ancient technology finally gave out, but one final message sprang from the device.

"One last thing Steven, when you get to Homeworld whatever you do"

It shorted out for a mere moment and when it came back on Pink looked terrified.

"Stay away from White." With those words the machine complete fell apart.

Surprisingly yellow was the first to react turning away and rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Little runt always did get under my skin." Blue went over to console her while Steven looked through the remains of the machine. As he held one of the shards, he remembered his mom's message.

"Who's White?"

All three gems looked at one another the expressions filled with fear.

"Steven White is someone I hope you never have to meet. I can't go into details but let's just say…"

"She leads homeworld and that's all you need to know." Yellow finished not wanting to talk about it.

"But!"

"No butts Steven, she isn't someone you should worry about right now." Blue said as she and Yellow were trying to calm down. Steven knew they were hiding something, but he could tell that he wasn't about to get anywhere right now she he let it go.

"Alright fine. But how long until the ship is space worthy?"

Yellow and Peal went over the data they had as well as the core. "If we continue charging the ship as well as taking the necessary parts from ancient dropships then at minimum less than one solar cycle."

"Uhhh... how long is that in Earth terms?"

"About a month."

"A month! But that's forever!"

Blue hearing that they were going to be here for a while got an idea.

 _If we are to stay here with Steven, then maybe I can learn a bit more about this planet. As well as how far she got in her colony. Hopefully even Yellow will get to spend some time with Steven. I know she's still hurting like I am._


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly two weeks had passed since the discovery of Pink's ship and knowing the diamonds would be here for a month. During this time the gems and diamonds had come to a sort of understanding. Yellow had made it clear that her focus would be on restoring the ship. A task that she borrowed Peal for. Nearly every day they'd warp off to the ancient ships to strip it for parts before returning to repair the ship. As they did that Blue would take the time to interact with Steven. Mostly she spent her time teaching Steven about the gem hierarchy and about each gem's purpose.

Although a good amount of time was spent showing her around town and having her interact with the townspeople. Something she'd been somewhat hesitant to do at first stating that "Organic life isn't as bad as I once thought but it's still rather flawed."

But despite how she saw the town she was still interested in what they had.

"Now Steven remember you might be half human, but you still have your mother's gem and as such most gems will come to see you as part of the diamond hierarchy." Blue said looking down at a bored Steven as he sat on the couch. In front of him were some basic notes on the gem language as well as notes on who did what. When Blue had told him that she was going to teach him about gem culture he didn't expect to have to sit through hours of boring lessons. At first it had been fun learning about all the gems, but things had gotten a bit awkward when she mentioned that all gems were created for a distinctive purpose. Something that had greatly annoyed Garnet and Amethyst.

"But Blue I just have my mom's gem. I can't be a diamond like her. I can barely even use some of her powers."

"Yes, and while you and I know that the other gems don't. You see each ship is custom made for their diamond, much like their Pearl. The minute we arrive at homeworld they'll know that you are back. Something that will cause more than a fair share of uproar."

"I know but will they even listen to me?"

"They'll have to listen to you. Yes, it will be a slow start but once your court is assembled it should start getting better."

She smiled knowing how good it will be to see Steven assemble his own court.

 _Maybe I should give him some of mine to help him… No Blue you can't coddle him. He needs to do this by himself like Pink did._

When the lesson finally ended Blue saw that Steven had fallen asleep. After taking a moment to admire the adorable sight she decided to check up on Yellow and Pearl.

A few moments after she arrived, she saw the ship was now completely off the ground indicating the repairs were nearly done. Once inside she quickly sought out Yellow but not finding her, instead she found Pearl. She was walking down the walls admiring it while running her hand along it. She saw Blue appear and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry for disturbing you Pearl."

"No, it's fine I was just remembering how long it's been since this was air worthy. Pink nearly crashed it when we first came here."

"Yes, she had many skills but sadly piloting wasn't one of them. But have you seen Yellow? I would like to talk to her."

"Last I saw she was heading into Pink's room." Hearing this she walked down the pink halls turning the corner when she heard Yellow's frustrated voice.

"Infuriating device. Why won't you work!" she heard as she walked through the door to see Yellow fiddling with the crystal viewer. She had to stop herself from breaking it after it vibrated for a minute before dying.

"What are you doing with that?" Blue asked getting Yellow's attention. For a moment Yellow seemed embarrassed and tried to brush it off.

"Just seeing how… useless are old designs were."

Blue didn't buy her excuses for a moment and after eyeing her down Yellow sight and set the device down. "Alright if you must know I was trying to rework it's crystal core and hopefully restore its final messages." For a moment neither diamond could say anything as they both understood what the other was feeling. Yellow had always been one for suppressing her emotions and focusing on work.

Pink was gone and in her place was Steven. A hybrid that knew nothing of what it truly meant to be a diamond and worse one who had only the faintest memories of about the two of them.

"You know you could try to spend some time with Steven. I've found him to be a wonderful person."

"Blue we both know I have no interest in this planet. And as for Steven It's hard to even comprehend how Pink could turn into that. I mean it baffles all our known customs about organic and gem life."

"Well I find him adorable and since this ship is repaired enough for flight you are going to spend the remainder of the time getting to know him."

If Yellow didn't know Blue, she was sure that Blue was joking. But one look from her made it clear she wasn't. She knew she could argue but she knew Blue was right. She'd only had one actual conversation with Steven other then that she'd asked Peal some basic questions about his organic life, but she'd stopped herself from interacting with him.

"Fine. But only so I can make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself on Homeworld."

The next day as it was announced they'd be leaving soon and to prepare Yellow took Steven to what was left of the floating gem arena. He'd tried to ask why but she'd merely picked him up and walked away ignoring his protests.

Steven was rather confused when Yellow finally set him down.

"Uh is there something you wanted to talk to me about Yellow?" he asked thinking about how he'd basically just been kidnaped by a person who shot lighting when angry.

"Yes, Blue has told me that I'm to… bond with you, whatever that means. I do hop she didn't mean fusion."

"No, she just wants me to hang out with you. But I didn't think you even liked me that much." He'd tried to talk to her but she'd always been busy working and brushed him off.

For the first time Yellow took the time to think about Steven.

 _I can't say I hate him. He has been rather annoying but then again so was Pink and I spent eons trying to ignore my feelings. With us going to Homeworld I should take what time I have and somewhat try to understand things._

"Tell me Steven from what Blue had told you of Homeworld what you think about it?"

"Well It does sound kind of restricting. If you don't fit in your cast away, that just sounds wrong. I've met some off colors and I think they're pretty great."

At the mention of off colors Yellow had to resist the urge to correct him and instead kept listening.

"I know it sounds crazy but that's one of the reasons I love Earth. Here you can be whatever you want to be. Here you can mess up and people forgive you and help you instead of punishing you. I honestly can't imagine a better place to be."

His last words drew a long-forgotten memory from Yellow. Right before the rebellion and her zoo Yellow had come here to personally check o Pinks colony and found her atop a mountain. She'd wanted to yell at her to take this colony seriously when she said those exact words. And Yellow had instead of yelling had sat down and watched the sun roll over the mountains in peace and quiet. It was one of the best memoires she had with Pink and as she looked down at Steven who had sat down on the edge looking at the clouds, she for the first time saw the spitting image of a young Pink.

A smile formed on her face as she shrank down and sat next to him once again taking in the view.

"I admit this place does have a nice view." As they stared out at the clouds, she decided she was going to help Steven with his plans. After all it's what Pink would have wanted.

When tomorrow finally came the gems along with Steven and Connie boarded the ship. Peal began explaining to Steven how to fly the ship. Yellow and Blue were just behind him.

"So how did your time with Steven go." Blue asked curious.

"I must admit we had a lovely time. I think I can see why Pink wanted to leave this place as it was."

"That's good to hear Yellow. Maybe when all this is over, we can come back and visit Steven again."

"Perhaps in far future Blue"

For the both knew that once they arrived at Homeworld things would become far to frantic and busy for any kind of free time. But despite this they both knew that this trip was more then worth it.


End file.
